Holodeck Blues
by Starfleetbrat
Summary: Series of random one shots, drabbles etc. Mostly J/C but one or two are other ships and are labeled as such in the titles
1. Bath Buddies

Bath Buddies (May 2002)

Authors notes: SaRa challenged to write a fic that had J and C together before voyager, in a water setting. This is what my warped little mind came up with.

=^=

Kathryn Janeway giggled as she blew bubbles into Chakotay's face. The look of surprise on his face had her squealing with delight. She scooped up some more bubbles and was about to blow them into his face once more when she was hit in the face by a wet sponge.

"pft...kotay!" she exclaimed, and the fight was on. Water splashed everywhere as both Kathryn and Chakotay pelted each other with wet sponges and handfuls of water. The war was short lived however, as a stern voice interrupted them.

"C'mon you two, bath time is over. Chakotay go put some clothes on. Kathryn's father will be here to pick her up shortly and you need to look presentable. Now don't look at me like that, you might be 5 years old but I am still your mother. I'm sure Kathryn and her father will back to visit another day, the elders are still trying to work things out with the federation you know. Now scoot. Clothes."

Chakotay grinned as he looked back over his shoulder and saw Kathryn sticking her tongue out at him as his mother was drying her off. She wasn't bad. For a girl.

~ fin ~ 


	2. The Hunt

**The Hunt** (Dec 1999)

Kathryn crept quietly down the corridor, the pistol gripped firmly in her hands. Hearing footsteps she ducked into the doorway before her, the door closing with a hiss.

"Well, if it isnt the Captain!" Kathryn spun and looked at the person standing a few feet away from her. She almost wept in relief when she saw who it was. But the person before her took aim.

"Noo! Chakotay! What are you doing?! Please! No!"

"I'm Sorry Kathryn."

She knew there would be no escape.

He pulled the trigger.

She confiscated his water pistol.


	3. Starlit Kisses

**Starlit Kisses** (Dec 99)

He is sitting opposite me on the couch.

I can feel his gaze upon me. Drinking me in.

I turn towards him.

He knows. He knows I love him. I just told him. It was easier than I thought. The ship didn't come to a grounding halt. The planets didn't collide. But there were fireworks. In his eyes, and now in mine. Because he's telling me he loves me too.

I ask the computer to turn off the lights, and I pull him to the floor.

I tell him again.

And then... He kisses me.

In the Starlight.

Starlit Kisses.


	4. Stuck in the Mud

Stick in the Mud (2003)

Notes: Written for the Amazing Race on the JC1 email list Challenge #2 - Write a drabble about being stuck in the holodeck.

~*~

She was stuck. And to make matters worse there was no way to get un-stuck without asking for help.

She looked at the man who was standing in front of her smirking.

"Say it Kathryn."

Kathryn folded her arms and pouted. Wait, she thought. Captains don't pout. She schooled her features into her pissed off Captain look instead.

"That wont work Kathryn. Just say it and I will help you."

Kathryn muttered something unintellegable.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you."

"Please can you help me."

"See? Was that hard? Computer, remove mud and restore holodeck authorisation to Kathryn Janeway."

~fin~ 


	5. Night Cries

**Night Cries** (dec 1999)

_Chakotays POV_

I lie in my bed listening to the woman next door. The woman I love. She's been crying for a long time. I'm not sure how long. Perhaps she's always crying. I just never notice. She's always so brave on the outside, but perhaps she's crying inside. All the time. I guess I'll never know. I wish I could go comfort her. But If I do, she wont cry anymore. She'll know I hear her. So she'll stop. And then I'll lose the only thing I have from her. The only thing that shows me she's human too. Her crying.

_Kathryn's POV_

I lie in bed quietly crying. I dont know when I started, but it seems like Ive been crying forever. I think he hears me, the man that I love. I try to be quiet, but I can hear him moving in his bed, through the walls. They are so thin.

I think sometimes, I cry for him. I cry so that he can have a small peice of me. Something I cant give him in any other way. I know that if he came to me, to comfort me, I'd stop. I couldnt burden him. Not intentionally.

So I cry.


	6. Sickbay Tryst

Sickbay Tryst (2003)

Notes: Written for the Amazing Race on the JC1 email list Challenge #5 - Set in sickbay

~*~

Quietly the figures crept through the sickbay to the Dr's office.

"We'll get caught." A male voice whispered.

"That's part of the fun. C'mon, you know you want to." The female responded.

"Yes, but in his office? You know what he's like. If he catches us."

"He won't. He's in the holodeck giving a presentation on the cellular life of delta quadrant parasites."

"What about Tuvok? He always interupts us."

"At the Dr's presentation."

"Evil Kathryn. Very Evil."

"I thought so. Now just let me reprogramme his matrix and we should be able to avoid our medicals again this year." 


	7. Thunderstorm

Thunderstorm (April 2002)

For my friend Kristy. Because she loves thunderstorms as much as I do.

=^=

She's like a thunderstorm when she's angry. Quiet to begin with, the atmosphere around her all still and steady. You know something's about to happen; you can feel it in the air. Then BOOM! Thunder. An explosion of anger. A glare that makes you feels like a bolt of lightning has struck you.

She whips around you like the wind, furious, howling in your ears. Torrents of words pour from her mouth like the downpour of heavy rain. You feel her power and realise her weakness. It's always like this with her.

But you don't care, because you love thunderstorms.

~ fin ~ 


	8. In the Saddle

In the Saddle (September 2002)

Kathryn Janeway took a sip of her coffee, and looked over at Chakotay.

"So I'm curious." She started.

"Yes?"

"What's his name?"

"His name?"

"Yes, his name."

"Whose name?"

"HIS name. You know... Kathryn indicated to Chakotay's lap. Don't all men name them?"

Chakotay raised his eyebrow in amusement and then answered, "Trigger."

"Trigger?" Kathryn chuckled.

"After Roy Roger's horse. A fictional character from the 20th Century."

"Ohhhh."

Later on the bridge┘

"So Captain, will you be joining us in Sandrine's tonight?"

"Sorry Tom, I have plans. Kathryn glanced at Chakotay out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going horse riding."

~ Fin ~


	9. Sorrow

**Sorrow** (April 2001)

They had made it home. It was over. Voyager was in drydock, the maquis had been exhonerated, and finally their debriefings were over. There was nothing left for Kathryn Janeway to do but cry.

Seven years of being in control of her emotions had weighed heavily on her while on Voyager. She had been the Captain and hadn't had the luxury of being emotional. But now, there was no one around to see her tears as a sign of weakness. She no longer needed to be strong for anyone. And so she cried.

She didn't cry for the guilt of getting her crew stuck in the delta quadrant, or for the crew members she had lost. She didn't cry for the mistakes she had make as Captain, and she didn't cry because she thought she might miss the stress of being stranded, of being on their own. She had dealt with those demons publicly in the last few days.

She cried because of all the things that had happened in the last seven years, there was one thing that she truly regretted, one thing that caused her much sorrow. She had lost Chakotay.

And so, on Dorvan V where chakotay had been buried, she lay down on his grave and cried. Gut wrenching, terrifying cries of despair. If only she had known that he would be dead the day after they arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. If only she had told him how much she had loved him, how much she needed him. It wouldn't have prevented his heart attack.. she knew that. But he would have known how she truly felt, and they may have had a few moments or several years of happiness. But she had never told him, and he would never know how she felt. And so she cried.


	10. The Kiss that Stopped a Starship

The Kiss That Stopped a Starship (Jan 2000)

Authors Note: I dont know what I was on when I wrote this.....

------

"C'mon Kathryn, what do you think will happen if you let me kiss you?" Chakotay looked into Kathryn's eyes, hoping that maybe this time...

"Well the ship might explode or something."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It might"

Kathryn looked into Chakotays eyes. She made a decision. Leaning forward, she kissed him.

Suddenly there was silence and then darkness. The hum of the engines could no longer be heard.

Kathryn took chakotay's hand. "There's something I have to tell you"

As the ship began to break up around them the last words Chakotay heard were "See? I told you so." 


	11. Bedtime Stories

Bedtime Story (2003)

Notes: Written for the Amazing Race on the JC1 email list Challenge #7 - Laundry

~*~

She loved the smell and feel of freshly washed sun dried sheets.

Thus was the reason she had been up at six am hanging out the laundry. She had meetings all day and knew she would be dog tired when she returned home, and those lovely crisp clean sheets would be calling her name.

Little did she know at the time, the sheets wouldn't be the only thing calling her name that night.

She snuggled into the warm body next to her and smiled happily. Fresh sheets, hot sex and warm toasty body. What more could a woman ask for? 


	12. Comfortable & Glass of Water

**The Glass of Water **(Dec 99)

They're doing it again. Next door. I can tell. What is it? the fifth time tonight? I wish I had that strength. I wish I had him! Chakotay. All to myself. But he's with her. Again. For the fifth time tonight. They're being very quiet about it. I'll give them that. In fact I would never have known, if it wasnt for the glass of water. The one on my beside table. The one that ripples with every thrust they make. Im happy for them of course. I just wish it was me. With him. Instead of the Captain.

**Comfortable** (Dec 99)

Sometimes I wonder why we are still together, Chakotay and I.

On the surface I guess we must seem like a normal happy couple. We have breakfast together, laugh over something that happened during our shift, work late into the night on whatever needs to be worked on. We occasionally find comfort in each others arms, But underneath all that.. well I guess its just that there's no spark. No passion. No electricity.

I wonder if maybe we are simply together because there is no one else, or maybe its just convenient. Maybe we are together simply because we dont know how to be apart. Maybe we need each other too much. Maybe... I dont know.

I guess the rest of the crew is aware of it on some level. They just pretend they dont notice, and we pretend too. Pretend that everything is ok. But its not. It never has been. It may never be. I dont really know what is keeping us together, I guess... I guess maybe we are just comfortable.


	13. Cooking in the Kitchen

Cooking in the Kitchen (2003)

Notes: Written for the Amazing Race on the JC1 email list Challenge #6 - Janeway and Chakotay do the wild thing in a different location.

~*~

Neelix whistled happily as he entered the messhall in search of a midnight snack. He'd awoken from a bad dream, and knew the only thing that would help him sleep was a cup of warm cherranian yaks milk.

Calling for lights he rolled his eyes as he made his way to the storeroom, to get the milk.

"You know," he called over his shoulder placing the milk in the heating unit. "I'd really appreciate it if next time you could put a sheet or something down first."

He smiled, leaving his two half naked commanding officers staring at him shock. 


	14. Doctors Orders

Doctors Orders (2003)

Challenge: Dirtywrong100 - #28 √ Dirtywrong dead letters.

~*~

Chakotay

Sorry for writing to you unexpectedly, but I just needed to get something off my chest. I never was one to beat around the bush, so I will just get right to the point.

Remember that planet we were stranded on because of those annoying insect bites? I am sure you do.

See, here is the thing. There was no virus. I reprogrammed the Doctor so that he would claim we were infected. I wanted to jump you, and I couldn't while I was on that ship. So I "doctored" the doctor.

You understand don't you?

Yours, Kathryn Janeway. 


	15. Hens Night

Hens Night (2003)

Notes: Written for the Amazing Race on the JC1 email list Challenge #1 - Write a drabble that include the words "Red", "Party", "Music", and "Replicator"

~*~

The large group of women partying on the holodeck at the Captains bridal shower were almost out of replicator rations.

"Here Captain." Megan said as B'Elanna uncorked another bottle of champagne and filled everyone's glasses. "The last one." She threw a package at the captain. "It's from me and Jenny."

Kathryn carefully removed the shiny red paper from the gift, and lifted the lid. "Oh it's.." She held the object up for the ladies to see.

"Something Chak is going to love." B'Elanna laughed.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, music started to play and the women cheered.

The stripper had arrived. 


	16. High and Dry

High and Dry (2003)

Notes: Written for the Amazing Race on the JC1 email list Challenge #4 - Camping. Hiking. The great outdoors.

~*~

The storm had been unexpected, the rain of course, leaving them completely drenched.

Chakotay had remembered a cave they passed an hour or so back up the trail, and they made their way through the rain and wind to get there.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes Kathryn." Chakotay muttered as he managed to get a small fire crackling.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and uttered a sigh. Trapped semi naked in a cave, with the man she was lusting after. Could her life get any more cliche?

"Umm.. We only seem to have one blanket."

Aparrantly so.

~fin~ 


	17. Joining of Souls Chakotay&Seven

**Joining of Souls**

Chakotay/Seven

* * *

Chakotay reached for Seven's hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. He gazed into her eyes and moved to kneel on one knee in front of her. Clutching her hand he spoke tenderly.

"My heart is full from the love we share together. Each day you brighten my journey through this life. We are but two halves of a greater whole. Seven, Will you marry me?"

"You wish for me to become part of your collective?" Seven asked, tears forming.

"Yes. Very much so."

Seven smiled happily, and wrapped her arms around Chakotay. "I will comply"

~fin~


	18. Resistance

**Resistance** (June 2001)

J/C

_Note: I wrote this for a friend, I myself like Seven but as many people know, some J/Cers do not. Please take this as a tongue in cheek drabble. _

* * *

"There's no point in trying to escape Seven. The whole crew is with me on this one. Just lie down and take your medicine like the good little drone you are." Tom struggled to inject Seven with a hypospray.

"No. I wont. If Captain Janeway hears about this.."

"Captain Janeway is the one who ordered this. Now hold still, this will only take a moment."

_Spwish_

"There. All done."

"Why are you doing this?" Seven slowly collapsed.

"Isn't it obvious Seven? Because Captain Janeway wants Chakotay to herself. Now let the poison do its thing. Remember Seven, Resistance is Futile."

~fin~


	19. The Bet

**The Bet**

J/C

_Note: I wrote this for a friend, I myself like Seven but as many people know, some J/Cers do not. Please take this as a tongue in cheek drabble. _

_

* * *

_

Kathryn sat on the bridge, bored. Suddenly inspiration hit. Quickly she sent a message to Seven on her console then spoke to Tom.

"Tom, how's betting pool? Care to start another?"

"I'm always up for a bet. But you knew that didn't you" Tom said slyly.

"Bet you a years worth of rations, that I phaser the next person who enters the bridge"

"You're on Captain."

Kathryn got her phaser ready and stood waiting. Seven arrived a moment later. Taking aim she fired upon seven, grinned at Tom and then planned her next date with Chakotay who was suddenly available.

~fin~


	20. Unplugged

**Unplugged.**  
(June 2001)

J/C

_Note: I wrote this for a friend, I myself like Seven but as many people know, some J/Cers do not. Please take this as a tongue in cheek drabble. _

_

* * *

_

Chakotay looked at Seven.

"Seven all you have to do is say yes. If you say nothing, then I will marry Kathryn"

Seven blinked.

"Seven, are you ok?"

Seven blinked.

"Seven?"

This time Seven only managed a half blink, and her eyes closed. There was a whirring noise, and then silence.

It was then that Chakotay noticed Kathryn, standing by the wall behind Seven. She was twirling a long cord, that was attached to Seven at one end. The other end, the end she was twirling, ended with a plug.

"Oops" said Kathryn. "I must have tripped over it. "


	21. Fire

**Fire**

An A/U Resolutions Drabble

_Note: One of my older fics. Written sometime about 2001 I think._

* * *

They had fought day and night for a week to protect their shelter. But still the fire had blazed. It seemed nothing would put it out. What they needed was rain, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and now the whole forest was ablaze. Their shelter surrounded by a wall of flames. The smoke edging its way into the room where they sat on the bed, huddled next to each other, waiting, past the seals they had placed around the doorways and windows, filling the room slowly stealing their oxygen.

"Chakotay?" Kathryn's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think they'll make it home?"

"I'd like to think so. They are in good hands."

The only sounds they could hear was the crackling of the fire outside as it took down trees, and the roar of the wind as it fuelled the flames. There was nothing they could do to save themselves.

"We're going to die aren't we Chakotay?"

"Yes Kathryn, we are."

"Will it hurt?" Chakotay didn't answer as he reached for the object beside him. The only thing he had grabbed as the fire took hold of the front room. He would use it, to spare her the intense pain of a death by fire. It would kill him to do what he was about to do, but he couldn't stand the thought of her hurting for even a second.

Flames started to flick under the door, reaching up towards the ceiling that caught a moment later. He felt her hand reach for his.

"Hold me, Chakotay?"

"For eternity Kathryn" He wound his arms around her, silent tears running down his face as he injected her with the hypospray. It was filled with something that would kill her painlessly. She would be asleep in seconds. He held her to him as the life drained from her body, whispering words of love in her ear, all the things he had wanted to say to her, but never found the courage, and then she was gone.

Pulling her closer, he injected himself, and then pulled the covers up around them. As the flames reached the bed and he started to fade, his body started to burn, and he was grateful he had spared her this pain.

And then he was gone too.


	22. The End C7

**The End**

Chakotay/Seven

Warnings: Character Death

* * *

"Do you ever... regret marrying me?" Seven asked weakly.

Chakotay looked at the woman that lay in his arms, her life fading away before his eyes. He thought back over the last few years, over the time that they had spent together and asked himself the same question. They had not had the best marriage, with too little in common, and there was not enough of an emotional attachment to each other for him, however they had some good times, and through everything they had loved each other. No, he didn't regret their marriage.

"Never" he replied, leaning down to brush his lips across his wife's. "I didn't regret it then, and I don't regret it now. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

He brushed a stray hair from her face, and watched as she smiled weakly, as she relaxed into his arms. It was as if knowing that he didn't regret their marriage lifted a weight from her shoulders, and allowed her to focus on dying. The end was coming he knew. Just a few more moments and she would be gone from his life, forever.

"Then I am glad, that our marriage was not irrelevant to you. That it was sufficient." Seven eyes started to close. Her breathing slowed and her fingers relaxed their hold on Chakotay's.

"Seven..."

"Chakotay, I... I love you." The words were whispered, and they where the last words she would ever speak to him.

"I love you too Seven" He held her close, tears streaming down his face, as she left him.


End file.
